It's Hard to Feel the Rush
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: RPF. Mattex. Alternate Universe. Alex is a PR and Matt is a gardener. One-shot based on a dream.


Alex Kingston lived a life of luxury. With plenty of PR clients, she could comfortably afford the mansion she lived in; complete with a swimming pool, sloping lawn and elaborate flower garden, it was a haven where she spent endless hours with close friends and sometimes her favourte clients.

She had a rare day off and it was gorgeously sunny outside so she stripped down to just her black thong and began sunbathing on her lawn. She knew the gardener was coming but knew she had at least an hour before he was due.

* * *

Matt Smith was a gardener who had earned his place at the prestigious _Luxurious Landscapes _and had been given his fourth task of the week. He'd been warned by his manager that the client was very attractive and that he may end up falling for her. He was prepared – condoms in wallet and plenty of deodorant.

He was twenty minutes early; he wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it must have just been the fact that he knew she'd be gorgeous. Or he hoped she would be. He'd split up with the part-time model he'd been dating for a couple of years four months ago after she'd cheated on him so he hadn't had sex in five months now. It was a hot day too; this only added to his frustration.

He shed his clothes and put his green overalls on so he wouldn't boil completely whilst he was working. Checking his phone he saw he was still ten minutes early but couldn't be bothered to wait around anymore – he'd simply apologise for being early, and it was a lot better than being late.

* * *

Alex had been enjoying the sun's touch and had turned over to tan her back. She knew she still had a good quarter of an hour before the gardener would be there so she simply closed her eyes and let the sun warm her back and legs.

Not two minutes later someone cleared their throat behind her. Startled, she turned around to see who it was, forgetting completely that she was topless.

* * *

Matt gasped at the sight of her in nothing but a thong and decided immediately that she was gorgeous. She had golden skin and gorgeous curls tied up in a bun. He decided to clear his throat to let her know he was there so that he wouldn't have to awkwardly answer the question of how long he'd been there later.

He cleared his throat, totally unprepared for seeing her topless; luckily he looked at her face first then his eyes were dragged downwards to her chest and once he'd started looking he was unable to stop. Her breasts were golden, her nipples dark and becoming hard under his stare. Her eyes locked with his for a while and they both breathed heavily.

* * *

She blushed for forgetting she was topless and showing the gardener her breasts. Although it wasn't her usual gardener, this one was younger and much more attractive. He also seemed hot and bothered by seeing her like this.

'Like what you see?' she purred. She saw him gulp and let her eyes travel down his body. She couldn't see much due to the overalls, but she could see the bulge at his crotch. She felt herself get hot between the thighs and she licked her lips, looking him in the eye again.

She stood, picking her towel up. 'I assume you've been told what to do with the garden?'

'Yes' he said quietly, still gazing at her. 'I'll get to work'. He picked up his bag and set to work on the rose bushes.

* * *

Two hours and a heavy sheen of sweat later, Matt finally finished the work. He'd pruned all her bushes, cleaned all of the paving around the flower garden and mown the lawn.

It had only taken him so long because she had watched him work, sat on her back porch in just her thong. He could have sworn she was trying to tease and embarrass him. He hadn't been able to get the image of her hourglass figure wearing just a black, lacy thong out of his head, made a lot worse by the fact she was watching him as though fascinated, not even doing anything else – just watching him work.

He announced that he'd finished the work and packed his bag. She walked inside; her generous hips swaying, captivating his stare, and he'd nearly walked into her when she'd stopped.

'I don't have any money on me right now, sweetie' she purred. Then suddenly she squeezed the bulge at his crotch. 'Although I could pay you in a different way for now...'. The air was hazy with suggestion and so he smirked and crushed her lips under his own. She protested, suddenly reaching into a drawer and cuffing his wrists within five seconds. She pushed him against the wall of her hallway and unzipped his overalls. Leaving him standing in just his boxers, she cuffed him to a handily placed rail on the wall.

She knelt in front of him, squeezing his hard length through the slightly damp black material and breathed over the tip, teasing him, and moaning seductively when it twitched in her hand.

She rolled his boxers down, seeing him and licking her lips in anticipation. Then suddenly he was in her mouth and her tongue pressed against him before swirling around several times and flicking over his tip. His hips bucked, desperate, the heat had really got to him in the last two hours and seeing her full lips wrapped around him like this was becoming too much.

She sensed he was close and stopped, standing and uncuffing him. He started to protest but she simply ordered 'Just lick me'.

He dropped to his knees straight away, took her thong off, and she put a foot on his shoulder. He licked her entrance, moaning loudly at how wet she was. He flicked it over her clit, causing her to cry out, bucking her hips in frustration. He pushed a finger inside, causing her to try and sink onto it even more. He put another finger inside her. 'Fuck... Harder!'

His erection jumped at her telling him what to do, and he pumped his fingers inside her even harder and returned to licking her clit.

'Oh God, so fucking close'

He stopped at that point and stood up before moving her to stand beside the cabinet that he'd spotted in the hallway a few minutes before.

He moved her so her back was to him and told her to bend over. She gladly did, holding the cabinet and spreading her legs apart for him.

He positioned himself before thrusting into her wet hole, gently the first couple of times and then grabbing her hips and hammering into her, groaning because she was _so wet_ and getting tighter as she got closer and closer to coming. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, harder, harder, please' she moaned, then shouted obscenities as she came, hard, feeling hot liquid leave her body at the pinnacle.

He spilled into her as her inner muscles clamped deliciously around his cock, shouting his satisfaction.

They got their breath back and Alex regained the ability to stand again. She turned and looked at him and he was able to fully appreciate the sight of her naked.

'Grab your stuff and go please, I don't need an awkward conversation' she stated simply before walking away through a door and into her downstairs bedroom to have a shower.

It wasn't until she was halfway through washing her hair that she realised she'd never even asked him his name.

* * *

**Please take a few seconds to review :)**


End file.
